A Girl Named Dublin
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: In 1912 Albert Narracot found a girl half frozen to death in his family's barn. Her name? Dublin O'Reilly.
1. Prologue

_1912_

The icy morning mist drenched the rich English countryside, the morning was still a dreary gray and nor man or beast moved in the earliness of dawn. Young Albert Narracot's green eyes fluttered open slowly, dragging himself from the warmth of his bed Albert hurried to dress, and raced down to the kitchen to grab his breakfast, scorching his fingers only slightly, Albert grabbed a fresh roll from the tray and an apple as he rushed out the door.  
"Albert, after you've taken care of Joey come back and have a proper breakfast!" His mother called after him. Albert smiled, this was their morning ritual, he'd grab a light breakfast and an apple for Joey and his mother would always make him come back for a proper breakfast after he tended to his leggy yearling. When Albert reached the barn he threw open the doors and smiled brightly,  
"Good morning Joey!" Albert said cheerfully the little yearling nickered his greeting, Albert went to pet Joey's muzzle when he noticed something was off as he peered into Joey's stall he gasped. Huddled in the corner soaked to the skin was a girl around his age. Her dark hair was plastered to her pale face and her icy blue eyes were wide with fear. She was shivering violently though from fear or from cold Albert couldn't tell. Albert and the girl stared at each other for a long time, long enough for Albert to realize the girl's lips were blue. "Hello," Albert said quietly, the girl was shivering so hard she could barely manage a hello in return. Albert carefully slipped into the stall and helped the poor thing to her feet, she was awfully thin and her patched clothes were too big for her. "I'm Albert, Albert Narracot. Who are you?" Albert said  
"D- Dublin." The girl replied through chattering teeth. Her voice though shaking, was soft and feminine.  
"Dublin," Albert repeated "What an odd name." Rage flashed in Dublin's eyes.  
"No odder then yours!" she said putting up her fists. Her ears, cheeks, nose and fingers were bright red with cold and she couldn't stop shivering, but she was intimidating. Albert quickly grabbed an old saddle blanket and wrapped it around Dublin's shoulders,  
"I'm sorry, I meant nothing by it." He said, "Let's get you in the house and warmed up before you catch your death." Without another word Albert rushed Dublin from the barn and into the warmth of the kitchen.  
"Done already Albert? Oh my!" Rose Narracot gasped in surprise when she saw a girl about her son's age standing in her kitchen half-frozen.  
"I found her in the barn" Albert said, Albert's mother hurried the poor child to sit by the fire.  
"What's your name, my dear?" Albert's mother asked gently.  
"Dublin O'Reilly, Madam." The girl said much warmer now, her thick Irish accent more noticeable.  
"How old are you miss O'Reilly?" Albert's mother asked smiling,  
"Just turned thirteen in October, Madam." Mrs. Narracot was shocked,  
"Thirteen? Where are your parents?" Dublin looked saddened.  
"Dead, I'm an orphan." Albert took this time to excuse himself to finish his chores. Rose Narracot fussed over the poor girl making sure she got warmed up and ate a healthy helping of porridge once she was warmed up Rose lent her some clothes she had. They were a little big for the girl, but they were dry and that's all that really mattered. The two talked about how Dublin had come to be half-frozen in their barn and how she had been born, raised and named after the city of Dublin. Dublin told Mrs. Narracot stories of Dublin as they worked side-by-side washing dishes and preparing food. Rose told the girl all about Devon and how nice it was there, and how kind everyone was to one another. By nightfall it was decided, Dublin would stay on the Narracot farm, and thus began the friendship of Albert Narracot and Dublin O'Reilly.

_**My first War Horse Fic! I been planning this one for a while but have never gotten to it. please review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_1914 _

Albert's friend Andrew Easton and Dublin sat on a rock. Andrew had an apple in his hand, munching obnoxiously loud as the pair watched Albert train Joey. Albert set Joey in a spot and told him to wait.  
"Whoa. I want you to stay there, Joey. Stay. That's it. Good boy. That's it, you've got it." Albert said, when Albert walked away, Joey followed. A game of 'Grandma's footsteps' ensued as Albert patiently placed Joey then walked away.  
"Hey, look at him, Albie. He's playing 'Grandma's Footsteps.'" Andrew laughed; Albert patiently led Joey back to his starting position.  
"Albie, he's never going to do it!" Dublin protested. Albert sent Dublin a glare before returning to Joey.  
"Right, come on, Joey. Back you go. Come on. Back you go. You're all right. That's it. Good boy. Right. You've gotta stay there, understand?" Albert said as he backed away again. "That's it. Good boy. You've got it. Good boy." Finally Joey stayed put. Andrew smiled, impressed.  
"I guess you were wrong huh, Dub?"  
"Shut up, Eaton!" Dublin said shaking her fist in his face, "I may be a proper lady of fourteen almost fifteen, but I can still beat your arse!" Dublin glowered, despite living with the Narracot's for two years her accent was thicker then ever, and she still showed her tomboyish side and temper despite trying to be a proper little lady. Andrew hushed and turned to Joey,  
"Good boy. Good." He praised, "Now call him. Whistle." He encouraged Albert.  
"Come now, Joey. Come on." Albert said, Albert whistled like an owl. Joey stood completely still. "You can come now, Joey." Albert said whistling again. Joey remained still.  
"Don't think he fancies your owls." Andrew said, Dublin giggled. Albert walked back to Joey, frustrated.  
"No, I read it in a story. It's how the Indians used to summon their horses." Albert said He gently stroked Joey's nose. "Now, Joey, when I whistle, you've gotta come, understand?" Albert said locking eyes with the horse  
"My dad had a dog who stayed when you called him. He used to run up behind you when you weren't looking, and uh..."  
"Oh for the love of God, Andrew! Nobody cares!" Dublin cried, Albert sent her a scolding glare,  
"Now, Dublin, no need to be mean!" Albert said before turning to Andrew. "He's not a dog. He's just puzzling it through." Albert said Albert ran further away than before and whistled. After a moment, Joey trotted over to him. Andrew smiled broadly. "Brilliant. Look at you." He said, Dublin got up and ran over to where Joey and Albert were.  
"Good boy Joey!" Dublin cried rubbing Joey's cross the way he liked. The red bay leaned into her touch and snorted happily. Dublin and Joey were almost as close as Joey and Albert. It was this shared love for the horse that had brought the two teens closer over the years, just then the sound of Rose Narracot's voice calling for Dublin reached them, Dublin swore under her breath. And ran back towards the house, "Good job, Albie!" Dublin called over her shoulder as she retreated, Albert watched her go as he chuckled, Joey whinnied after her and Albert laughed,  
"She'll be back, boy. Just you watch." true to his word, Dublin appeared looking more like a wild thing than a pretty young girl.  
"Albie!" She panted, "go put Joey away, your mum wants you to take me to the market!"

* * *

The market, as always, was boisterous as ever, and horribly crowded. Dublin and Albert weaved through the crowd purchasing the items Mrs. Narracot had told them to get. Dublin was just paying for the cloth Mrs. Narracot was going to use to make a dress when she heard a familiar voice say,  
"You'd look ravishing in red." Dublin quickly checked her temper as she always did and said civilly.  
"Hello, Mr. Lyons," David Lyons was as smooth as they came and could have any girl in Devon. And he knew it, many a girl had been left heartbroken by the Lyons boy and Dublin did not intend to join their ranks.  
"Miss O'Reilly, lovely to see you, as always." David winked at her causing Dublin to feel like prey that knew it had been caught. Sending a polite nod his way, praying that if she ignored him long enough he'd get bored and go away. Unfortunately, this was not the case; David continued to flirt shamelessly with her.

"Mr. Lyons, if you would please excuse me, I need to be getting home." Dublin said, an edge in her voice. David smiled roguishly,

"I could give you a ride home in my dad's car if you like." He said blocking Dublin's only route of escape,

"No thank you, Mr. Lyons, I prefer to walk." Dublin said as she gathered her purchases,

"Just one ride, Ms. O'Reilly it will be much faster than walking all the way back to that farm of yours." David insisted,

"I said no." Dublin said, her temper starting to flare; David opened his mouth to insist again when Albert called out.

"Dublin, c'mon we got a long walk ahead of us!" Relief flooded Dublin's chest at the sound of Albert's voice,

"I'm comin'!" She cried pushing past David to hurry over to Albert; he put his hand on the small of her back,

"C'mon, Dub. Let's get out of here." Albert whispered as they hurried away. Albert waited until they were alone on the main road to speak again,

"Are you okay?" He asked, Dublin shuttered,

"David Lyons is the most disgusting boy I have ever met!" Dublin declared Albert nodded.

"Right, right, but are you okay?" Albert asked again, Dublin sighed,

"Yes, I'm fine." Albert smiled and threw his arm protectively around Dublin's shoulders.

"Good. Race you back to the farm!" Albert took off running, Dublin chasing after him,

"No fair, Albert Narracot! You have a head start! Albie! Wait for me!"

_**Yay! I updated! Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

Summer wore on; Albert began to train Joey to react to the owl whistle without his prompting. It was not all easy going - sometimes Albert made progress, sometimes not. One particularly hot afternoon, Narracott and Dublin were filling a bucket at the pump, as they started the trek back to the house with the heavy bucket Joey trotted past in response to an owl whistle, the water spilled all over them, soaking them to the skin.  
"Albie!" Dublin shouted before storming off in search of the boy, keen on getting her revenge. Another afternoon Mr. Narracot was headed out to the fields with a rake on his shoulder. There was an owl call and Joey trotted past him, Albert and Dublin welcomed Joey by the haystacks, stroking his nose affectionately. Mr. Narracott walked on, his expression inscrutable. Joey trotted up a path, pursuing another owl call. After several more calls, he still couldn't spot Albert or Dublin, until he craned his neck up and saw Albert and Dublin sitting in a nearby tree, laughing.

* * *

Summer soon faded to fall, and Mr. Lyons came with David, and his unlikable cronies to collect the rent. He held a meager handful of cash in his hand. The mood in the room was somber, Dublin shifted closer to Albert as she caught David looking her up and down.  
"There's only fifteen here." Mr. Lyons said,  
"The rest will come." Mr. Narracott assured him,  
"You know by rights I could take this farm back today, don't you? And I'm a great believer in my rights." Mr. Lyons replied, Dublin stiffened but held her tongue,  
"It will come." Mr. Narracott repeated,  
"If you drank less beer and bought fewer horses you might be able to look your landlord in the eye, Narracott." Mr. Lyons began loading up his ledger into his bag.  
"I said I'll pay you. We got to plant the bottom field." Mr. Narracot said firmly,  
"Bottom field's rock hard. Only stones down there." Mr. Lyons said,  
"No, we're going to plow it. Just give me `til the autumn. I'll pay every penny I owe you. With interest."  
"How you going to plow it? Not with that fancy animal of yours?" Lyons laughed,  
"He'll do it."  
"You'll not get that one in a harness, let alone pulling a plow. Even drunk on a Tuesday night, you know that. And I can't wait for the money -there's a war coming." Lyons said gravely, Mr. Narracott stood up from his chair, resolute.  
"I promise you that field will be plowed. We'll plant it with turnips. And the money will be yours when harvest comes." Mrs. Narracott interjected, desperate.  
"Please, sir. Please." Mr. Lyons took his time. He looked at them all and Dublin held her breath and silently prayed.  
"Very well," he said at last, "if that fancy plows that field I'll give you till October to set things straight." Lyons headed for the door, but Albert stood in his way.  
"What if he doesn't?" Albert asked,  
"I'll take the horse on the day he fails." Dublin opened her mouth to protest but Mrs. Narracott silenced her. There was a tense beat before Mr. Lyons added, "and I'll take your father's farm and give it to working men who can hold their pints and hold their heads high in decent company." Dublin was red in the face her temper simmering for the moment. Mr. Lyons tried to move past, but Albert grabbed his arm.  
"No, please. Sir, you can't do that." Albert said,  
"Now, now, now, lad. What - are you bladdered as well?! Ted Narracott - I got you down in my book!" Dublin almost charged after the man as he left with David and his cronies. But stayed stock-still and settled for Harold the goose attacking Lyons and his men. They all quickly piled into his car and drove off. Mr. Narracott stood in the kitchen immobile with upset; no one dared move or even speak. And then Mr. Narracott went out to the stable, Albert and the others after him. He threw open the stable door, jerked the harness from the wall, threw open Joey's stall and started to lunge at the horse. Albert and Dublin ran in to tried to stop him.  
"You can't harness him." Albert cried,  
"He's got to be collared!" Argued Mr. Narracott as he started to grapple with poor Joey, desperately flailing in an attempt to get the harness onto Joey. Joey was completely confused and frightened.  
"No, you can't." Albert argued, "Look, you're scaring him, Dad. You're scaring him. He..." a wild desperate look came into Albert's eyes, "he can't take a plow!" Joey tried to push Mr. Narracott out of the way; frustrated by this he hit Joey hard with the harness.  
"He's got to plow!" The man snapped,  
"He won't be able to do it - he's too young -he's not even been backed yet..." but before Albert could finish his argument, Joey reared up and kicked Mr. Narracott, who fell to the ground. Mrs. Narracott screamed,  
"Ted!" Albert grabbed Joey's bridle. Joey wrestling with Albert still frightened. Dublin stood immobile,  
"Dub, come help me!" Albert said to her, Dublin looked at him as if he had started spouting gibberish. "Dublin," Albert said gently, "come help me settle Joey." Something must have clicked inside her because Dublin hurried over and started murmuring soothingly, "It's alright, boy. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright." Mr.  
Narracott was mad with anger and frustration - and in pain. He staggered to his feet and left. Albert and Dublin calmed Joey down. Mrs. Narracott returned the  
harness to its hook and hugged Dublin, who was still out of it to her.  
"I knew this would happen soon as I laid eyes on him..." she muttered, but then she noticed Mr. Narracott had returned. He had a gun,  
"Ted. No. Ted, no!" She cried,  
"He's worth nothing to me! If he won't take the collar, he's not worth a damn thing!" Mr. Narracott raged,  
"Dad?" Albert said as he grabbed the rifle, but Mr. Narracott shoved him away.  
"Move aside!" Mr. Narracott raised the rifle, but Albert wrestled for it again.  
"Dad. Stop." Albert said calmly, furious with frustration Mr. Narracott threw Albert to the ground and took aim at the horse. Mrs. Narracott quickly pulled the gun aside.

"You shoot that horse we have nothing." She hissed Dublin watched all this in horror without really processing it. Mr. Narracott whipped the gun back toward Joey to find Albert standing between them - right in front of the gun's barrel. "No!" Mrs. Narracott screamed it was at this moment Dublin came out of her daze and screamed,  
"Albert!" She tried to run to him but Mrs. Narracott held her back. Mr. Narracott paused his finger just in time. Albert gently held the barrel of the gun and spoke calmly.  
"You were right what you said, Dad. 'He'll do it,' you told Lyons, 'He'll plow that field.' And he will! You'll see. He'll show you. We'll show you. We'll get it done." Mr. Narracott looked at him, frozen. Mrs. Narracott eased the gun away from him.  
"Let go. Let go." She murmured softly, and handed the gun to Albert, telling him "take Dublin back to the house and stay there." For the first time since they'd calmed Joey down, Albert turned to Dublin who was in shock again,  
"C'mon, Dub. Let's get you inside." Dublin allowed Albert to lead her out of the stable and back to her room. "Here we are," Albert said helping her onto the bed and sitting next to her. Dublin said nothing, "oh God, Dub. You're trembling!" Albert cried wrapping her in a blanket, and then Dublin burst into tears.  
"You idiot!" She cried, "what if he'd shot you?" Albert just hugged her tightly,  
"I know, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He whispered as Dublin cried, "it's okay, Dub, it's okay. I'll never put you through that ever again, I promise. I just couldn't let him hurt Joey." Dublin cried her eyes out, Albert holding her the whole time, "I'll tell you what, Dub. We'll teach Joey to plow just the two of us, come rain or shine, Hell or high water. We'll do it, together." Albert said, and so the deal was struck.

_**TADA! REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	4. Chapter 3

At dawn the next morning, Albert and Dublin walked towards the stables. When they entered Albert began talking to Joey as he prepared the harness.  
"How are you today, Joey?" He asked as Dublin rubbed his cross. "I don't know much about life, boy, but I do know that there are big days and there are small days. And most days are small days, and, well, they don't matter much to anyone - but this- well, this is a big one. This is our big day. Well, it's cold out there. So I'm going to take this off." Albert said as he took off his coat,  
"Albert Narracott, are you mad? You'll catch your death out there!" Dublin cried,  
"Well, if it's tough for Joey- it should be tough for us, too." Albert replied, Dublin sighed but removed her warm clothing until she was left with her dress. "Now," said Albert to Joey, "I'm gonna teach you how to plow and you're gonna learn. Is that understood? And then we can be together, which is how I believe things are meant to be." Albert said as he walked towards Joey with the harness, Joey instinctively balked, but Albert was stern with him "Boy. Steady, boy. Here we go. Here we go." As he approached Joey with the harness, Harold the goose entered the stable to watch. Albert approached gently and slowly put the harness over his own neck and shoulders to demonstrate, Dublin stifled a laugh,

"Easy, easy... Look at Albie, Joey. See? See? You've just gotta put your nose through." Dublin smiled; it was a moment among the three of them. The horse looked Albert in the eye, and then yielded. Dublin comforted him to show there was nothing to fear. Finally Albert got the harness in place.  
"That's it. See? You've got it. You've got it. Good boy. There..." Albert said, Harold honked his approval. Albert and Dublin then led Joey out across the yard, through the broken gate.

* * *

It was a gray day as they walked across the plowed fields towards the huge lower field. They came to a rusty, primitive plow left in the grass. Albert looked around the field - it was overgrown and it seemed to go on forever - even if Joey was a plow horse this would be a heavy task. Si Easton and Andrew strolled up the road to watch. "Too large, too rocky, matted with grass roots. Even a sturdy plow horse'd never manage it alone." Andrew's father grumbled,  
"Yet he will, I say." Andrew said,  
"You'd swear he'd sprout wings and fly if Albert had told you so." Andrew's father said smiling at his son, "it's a fine thing, loyal to your mate. Even if he is a bit barmy. A team of two might manage, given a month and good weather." They were interrupted by the honk of a horn as Lyons and David pulled up in a car. Lyons and David got out, their driver remained inside. Dublin stiffened at the sight of David, but Albert moved closer to her in silent comfort. "Ted too squeamish to watch, is he?" Mr. Lyons laughed,  
"`Course he's watching." Si nodded in the direction of the house. Albert steadied Joey and started to tie on the heavy plow. It just seemed too big and bulky for Joey's sleek frame. Albert set Joey right and fixed the plow. Lyons, David, Si, and Andrew walked towards Mr. Narracott, who looked on anxiously from a nearby hedgerow. Mr. Lyons gestured at David to stay back and walked over to Mr. Narracott alone. He stood beside him and began to talk gently.  
"Well, you've raised him up a true Narracott, Ted, picture of his father, he is: not a dollop of ordinary sense but that thick stubbornness that'll lead him to insist on the impossible." Down in the field, Albert and Dublin continued to prep the plow. "Wasn't a farmer in Devon didn't admire you, myself among `em, leaving your brothers that fine farm and setting yourself at this stoney patch of unpromising ground. You've fettle enough for twenty men, but with a gimpy leg and the drinking -for the pain, isn't it, that you drink? Yeah, none of us could have anticipated an ending better than this. Makes me question the wisdom of the charity that urged me to rent you this place, not only looking at you, me old pal, but that pretty little wife of yours, thought you were a spark, she did." Mr. Narracott hadn't acknowledged Lyons for a second; he never took his eyes off Albert and Dublin. He simply stood and walked away as Mr. Lyons concluded. "And now your son's sinking into the  
self-made bog that's swallowing you. And he'll take that pretty little thing with him!" Albert meticulously prepared everything, positioning Joey, checking the tethers, digging the rusty plow in the earth. He took his position behind the plow, throwing the rear leather harness over his own neck.  
"See Joey - I got the collar, too! Dublin, go to the fence and see if you can coax him to you!" Dublin ran to her post and Albert gently snapped the reins. Joey didn't move, confused by the whole affair. "Come on, boy. Walk on. That's it. Walk on! Walk on, Joey. Come on, boy, walk on." Albert encouraged,  
"You'd be better off startin' at the top of the hill and goin' down! Gravity's the only friend you're gonna have today, young lad." Mr. Lyons shouted, this only spurred Dublin to encourage Joey,  
"Walk on, Joey! Walk on! Come on, Joey, walk on. Walk on, boy." At the house, Mrs. Narracott opened an upstairs window to look on, anxiously. Mr. Narracott, stood alone by the fence, only looking at Albert.  
"Walk on. Come on, walk on." Albert said joining Dublin in encouraging the horse.  
"It'll take the whip to move him." Mr. Narracott said to himself, just as he was saying this, Albert, as if hearing his father, took a breath and then abruptly produced a whip. Joey's ears pricked up. Albert, grimly determined, snapped the whip at Joey. Joey panicked and bolted. The plow spun to its side, pulling Albert off his feet. Joey dragged them all the way to the top of the hill, right by the farmhouse. Mr. Lyons, yelling, started laughing and couldn't stop.  
"Bravo! You've reached the top of the hill! Off you go again, boy! You'll make even better time comin' down!" He continued past Mr. Narracott, laughing. Mrs. Narracott looked on from the house. Mr. Narracott glanced back at her. Her face was full of angry concern for their son. Townsfolk began arriving, climbing the hill to the lower field. Mr. Narracott looked down, ashamed. Mrs. Narracott looked back at Albert and Dublin, Dublin helped Albert to his feet, Albert was mortified and bruised, Dublin helped him set the plow right again. Mrs. Narracott moved away from the window, took a seat, and picked up her knitting.

_**Tada! Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

Later that day, Albert had made no progress. Joey was moving, but only in a useless circle.  
"Good boy. Good lad. Good lad. Now walk on. Good boy." He said kindly, more townsfolk clamored to the fence. Andrew called out.  
"Albie, we're all with ya!" Albert tried to encourage him forward but Joey still wasn't pulling sufficiently. The plow skipped uselessly over the surface stones.  
"Look look look!" Mr. Lyons shouted, "The plow hasn't even cut yet!" As Albert struggled with the plow, he saw Mr. Narracott walking up the hill behind the spectators. He didn't even turn to his son. Joey strained as Albert pushed with all his might.  
"Albie, careful!" Dublin cried, her heart racing in fear for the boy and horse. But Joey persevered. The plow limped along.  
"Do you know - I believe we can do it, Joey. I knew when I first saw you that you'd be the best of us. That's why he bought you. He knows you've all the courage he never had. I knew when I first saw you that you'd be the one who'd save us." Albert whispered to the horse. The plow skipped and Albert fell. Joey's legs buckled and he went to his knees. Albert and Dublin rushed to his side. "Whoa. Whoa." Albert cried,  
"Are you two all right?" Dublin cried,  
"I'm okay, Joey I'm not so sure about." Albert said, just then Mr. Lyons called from the crowd as rain started to fall.  
"You've got no chance, lad. He'll not turn over half an acre. Give it up now. You've done well. You've tried hard. You're more of a man than your father!" Dublin started to rise to attack the man, but Albert grabbed her wrist.  
"Dublin, no!" Albert hissed, "Ignore him, and help me look over Joey." Dublin and nodded and helped Albert examine the collar - they saw to their horror it was ripping into Joey's flesh.  
"Oh you poor baby!" Dublin cried, Albert grabbed his shirt, tore a piece off it, tenderly folded it and put it between Joey's shoulder and the collar.  
"Come on now, Mr. Lyons, that's a bit rough, isn't it?" Mr. Easton asked, Mr. Lyons shrugged.  
"Well, he'll destroy that horse." The crowd began to disperse. One of Lyons' cronies held his umbrella as he returned to his car. He passed Mr. Narracott, "I'll be over Thursday. Give you a day to close it up." Mrs. Narracott emerged from the house and headed to the fence -holding her knitting in the rain, ignoring the leaving crowds. A sympathetic neighbor handed her, her yarn.  
"Your wool." She said, "I'm sorry, Rosie." Mr. Lyons passed behind her, almost spoke, but then thought better of it. As the rain intensified, Albert dug his toe into the wet soil and noticed how it had softened. Suddenly something flashed through Albert's mind. He leapt into action, ran through the rain to shout at Joey.  
"Now, boy! You've got to do it, Joey. You don't know, so I'm gonna have to do the knowing for you when the rest of our lives depend on this! So get set to pull - and pull straight! And pull hard!" He raced back to the plow and set himself. "Now, boy! Go!" Dublin who was standing at her post looked up at Albert's shouting and let out a cry of joy as Joey pulled firmly and finally the inertia was broken - the rain had softened the earth.  
"Walk on, Joey! Walk on! That's it! Good boy, Joey! Good boy!" Albert cheered, finally, the plow bit deep into the soil.  
"Walk on!" Andrew shouted, "Walk on! Walk on! Walk on, Joey!" At the fence, Mrs. Narracott looked on in amazement. Albert noticed a large rock in their path. Andrew and Dublin saw it, too. "Go around it!" Andrew shouted,  
"Albie!" Dublin screamed,  
"Whoa, Joey! Whoa, Joey! Joey! Joey, whoa whoa whoa! Joey, stop! You'll break the blade!" Albert cried hauling back on the reins, but Joey threw his flanks forward, straining and lurching until the plow blade split the rock completely in half and now the plow moved more easily through the wet ground. The ground yielded, soon Albert and Joey were making great progress. The wet earth slipping open beneath them. Andrew was loving it, he spoke in wonder.  
"Will you look at you?" Mrs. Narracott looked very happy, a smile breaking slowly across her face, the crowd began to return. Mr. Lyons noticed and looked out from his car he saw the plow digging through the field. Annoyed at the progress Albert was making, he got out of his car and walked over to Mrs. Narracott. With great disdain he said,

"I'd not let a child of mine slip in the mud alongside a plow blade. He could lose a foot!" Mrs. Narracott brandished her knitting needles, backing him up.  
"You'll be likelier lose an eye, Mr. Lyons, if you carry on prating at me how to manage my son! Or my plow, or my horse, or my field, or my farm!" Mr. Narracott sat nearby, watching this exchange with silent approval. Lyons stares at her, gape-mouthed, as she turned her attention back to Albert. "Come on, Albie! Push on through!" The rain became torrential. Mr. Lyons turned towards the car, he gestured, frustrated, to his driver, who ran forward with the umbrella to shield his boss from the rain. David remained on the running board, watching Albert plow. The plow sped through the earth, the boy and the horse were working as one. It was a moment of triumph!  
"Get it done, Albie! Get it done!" Andrew shouted, they had made only the smallest dent in the enormous field. But it was progress, and that was something!

* * *

That night the rain had abated. Albert and Dublin, soaked to the skin, sat next to Joey. The horse and the boy were both covered in mud. Andrew, followed by Mr. Easton, charged through the gate up to Albert. They lifted Albert up between them, laughing, Mr. Easton planted a kiss on Albert's muddy cheek, Andrew tousled his filthy hair, when Mrs. Narracott arrived with Mr. Narracott. She helped Si and Andrew lift Albert and slung her son's arm over her shoulder, glowing with pride, crying, overjoyed.

"Oh, my pair of fools. My mighty fools." As the others helped Albert up, Mr. Narracott and Dublin tended to Joey. He looked over to his son and, after a moment, removed his cap and slightly bowed his head. The others staggered away, supporting Albert, and Mr. Narracott patted the horse and gently began to unbuckle the harness, suddenly he stopped and turned to Dublin,  
"Everyone can pretend that Albert is the only hero here, but I know some of the credit belongs to you and the horse." He said,  
"Me? I didn't do a blessed thing!" Dublin cried,  
"No. You did, you gave him hope. He may not right now, but one day he's going to look at you and see the whole world and the moon and all the stars in your eyes. I just hope you have the patience to wait until then." And with that the old man kissed her cheek and returned to his work.

* * *

Later that evening, Albert washed Joey and tended the wounds and sores on his body. Mrs. Narracott and Dublin was putting antiseptic on Albert's wrists and shoulders. Joey bristled but was soothed by Albert's care.  
"You're as battered and bloodied as he is." Dublin muttered as Albert cried out in pain.  
"And where's Dad?" Albert asked his mother as Dublin finished tending to him.  
"Still in the bottom field." Mrs. Narracott replied,  
"Stumbling about, I suppose." Albert muttered bitterly,  
"It's not the drink, Albert, that makes him stumble." Mrs. Narracott said firmly, but Albert cut her off abruptly.  
"He drinks, mum." Dublin lowered her eyes as a tense silence surrounded them.  
"Well, so might you if you'd been where he's been, seen what he's seen!" Mrs. Narracott said, though not as quickly as she should have.  
"Well, he don't talk to me about it." Albert said,  
"He don't talk about it because he can't. There aren't words for some things. Come here." Mrs. Narracott stalked over to a pile of broken equipment in a corner of the stables. She rummaged until she found a water stained brown paper parcel tied with yarn. She brushed away some mouse turds.  
"The mice've been at it." She muttered, "Sit down. Both of you." They sat together on a step, the three of them. Mrs. Narracott quietly untied the yarn, and a change came over her, her irritated determination gave way to sadness as she gently opened the paper. Inside there was a red and tan pennant, knotted and fringed at both ends. "Here. It's his campaign pennant. He was Sergeant, Seventh Battalion, Imperial Yeomanry." Then with great care she unfolded the sash to reveal two silver medals. The first, with the profile of queen Victoria, hung from a red, blue and orange ribbon. "And that is the Queen's South Africa Medal. Every man who fought in the Boer War got one of those. But this..." She held up the other medal, hanging from a red and black ribbon. "That's the Distinguished Conduct Medal." She handed Albert the Distinguished Conduct Medal and he took it, astonished.  
"Not dad's?" He said in disbelief,  
"Well it ain't mine, dear. He got that after the fighting at Transvaal. After he'd been hurt, and he'd saved some other lads, and well... I don't know what else, he won't tell me either. But the first day he got home he just... tossed them out. First day he could walk, he threw `em straight in the dustbin, and wouldn't hear a word I said not to." Albert nodded, looking at the medal and campaign pennant. She took the medal back, put it in the sash, and began to wrap it again. "See, what you done today, you and Joey, you're chuffed up now, and so you should be, my splendid boy. It's good to be proud when you done something good. But what he done, in Africa, whatever it was, he takes no pride in it. Hard as it surely was, and however much pain its cost him, he refuses to be proud of killing, I suppose." She returned the things in the footlocker, and closed it.  
"I'd be proud." Albert said clearly confused, "if I'd gone off to war. If I'd gone and saved my mates, and-" Mrs. Narracott cut him off,  
"Well, whether or not you think you'd do the same thing as him... Think how brave he is for refusing to be proud." She moved over to her son, pennant in hand. "Oh, your dad makes mistakes. And he drinks to forget the mistakes that he's made - but he never gave up and he does that for us. And today, you showed the world it's all been worth it." As she left, she draped the pennant over Albert's shoulder. "You keep looking after Joey and he'll always be looking after you." She said, before leaving Albert and Dublin alone. Albert looked again at the pennant.  
"Sergeant, Seventh Battalion, Imperial Yeomanry." Albert said softly, clearly awestruck. He turned amazed, to Joey "You see this, Joey? It's been through an entire war!" Albert held the pennant in wonder.  
"Well don't act so excited 'bout it!" Dublin scolded sharply,  
"Why?" Albert asked confused at Dublin's reaction.  
"War destroys, Albert. It takes everything from you, it kills." A fire burned in Dublin's eyes as she spoke, Albert shook his head,  
"Just like a girl!" He said, "What do you know of war?" Dublin's eyes flashed with rage.  
"I know enough! And just like a boy, to assume girls know nothin', and to glorify war like some great game!" Albert looked down ashamed,  
"I'm sorry, Dub. I didn't mean to imply that you were dumb." Dublin looked at him crossly,  
"You stupid boy." Was all Dublin said before storming out of the stable.

_**TADA! Review Please!**_


End file.
